wolfversefandomcom-20200222-history
Justinian and Elizabeth
Though initially uninterested in having a child of his own, Justinian soon changed his mind, not wanting his child to suffer what he had to endure with his own step-father. Because of that, and in spite of the fact that Elizabeth's blood can be used to sire Hybrids, Justinian has made it clear that he doesn't want to abuse or in any way take advantage of his daughter's existence. He was forced to send her away to live with her grandfather Christopher in order to protect her from those who would try to harm her in order to get revenge on Justinian and his family. Justinian and Charlie have decided to work hard to make Los Angeles a safe home for Elizabeth by taking control of all of the various supernatural factions in the city. Once they accomplish this plan, they intend to bring Elizabeth back to Los Angeles to live with her mother and father. Elizabeth was living in Los Angeles with her mother and Maverick, in an apartment across the street from Justinian and the Chamberlain family. She was under the protection of her father. However, due to events and a brewing war between Insidious and Justinian, Justinian and the rest of his siblings sacrificed themselves and are currently neutralized. Since Justinian and his siblings are neutralized, Elizabeth has been separated from her father. History Justinian slept with Charlotte Marshall and conceived their baby daughter Elizabeth. Although, neither were aware that the union will end in a baby - as both know that vampires can't have children. Justinian, upon learning of Charlie's pregnancy, did not want anything to do with Elizabeth at first, partially due to the fact that he was in shock because he was under the impression that, as a vampire, he could not procreate. He later changed his mind after he remembered how his father, condemned him from the day he was born. Justinian did not want to become like him, and he did not want his daughter to have the same upbringing as he did, so he decided to take an active role in her life in order to be a better father than the one he had. Before the babies due-date, Justinian grew to genuinely care about Elizabeth. He loves his daughter very much and is very protective of her. Christopher Chamberlain revealed to Justinian that the Werewolf Charlotte Marshall was pregnant with his child. He didn't take the news well, and initially believed that it was a plot on the witches' part to force him to join their side in their fight against Insidious's rule of the French Quarter. However, after several conversations with his brother, Harrison, he ultimately decided to take his future role as a father more seriously, and he and Harrison invited Charlie to live with them at the plantation house for her and her child's protection. Justinian became furious and choked Charlie upon learning that she had almost attempted to abort their child by ingesting wolfsbane tea, though Christopher eventually pulled him off of her. Despite his violent reaction, it was clear that he did care very much for the child, and he was relieved when he later spoke again with Charlie, who told him that since she also did not have great examples of parents while she was growing up, she wanted to protect her child in ways that she never was. Charlie decided to keep the baby, much to Carson's relief. Justinian and Charlie's daughter was born in St. Anne's Church, with three of the ancestral witches assisting. Justinian stormed the church when he came to save them, but they used their combined Harvest power to pin Justinian to the wall, leaving him unable to do anything but watch in horror as Charlie gave birth to their child. He and Charlie were given only a moment to look at their beautiful baby daughter before she grabbed Charlie by the hair and slit her throat, causing Justinian to roar in rage as he saw Charlie die in front of him. The witches immediately took the baby and left to prepare for her sacrifice, snapping Justinian's neck with magic before they left. Unbeknownst to them, Charlotte awoke in transition to become a hybrid after dying with her daughter's blood in her system. She managed to catch up with Maverick and Justinian at the cemetery, so she could use the fact that her body was unconsciously drawing her to her daughter so she could complete the transition to lead them where the witches were just about to stab the baby to death with an athame. The three of them got into a physical fight with the witches, but with Christopher's help, they were able to kill them and stop the sacrifice from happening. Justinian was forced to write a goodbye-letter to Elizabeth being he doesn't know when he will be able to see her again. Justinian sacrifices himself to save the rest of his family. Justinian now must endure a painful slumber under a very powerful witches blade and vengeance. Charlotte later opens the letter and smiles at what Justinian wrote to their daughter. Quotes Category:Family Relatonships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Close Relationships Category:Father/Daughter Relationships Category:Supernatural Relationships